


Tight Spaces (Breed Consequences)

by therogueheart



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Closet Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Eddie Diaz Speaking Spanish, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Irresponsible Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Requited Crush, Screen Reader Compatible, Screen Reader Friendly, Sex on a Call, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, boys loving boys, mutually requited, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/pseuds/therogueheart
Summary: “I told you to stop moving” he pouted petulantly, eyes narrowing as he dared Eddie to make a comment on it. It wasn’t his fault. He’d tried to be diplomatic - to tell Eddie to stop fucking moving. He’d done his bit, sans yelling out ‘don’t move again or my dick’s gonna poke yours’. This was all on Eddie Diaz.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 437





	Tight Spaces (Breed Consequences)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get over how sweet everyone was when I published my first work. I can honestly say the 9-1-1 & Buddie fandom is the sweetest fandom I've been in for a long time. You guys are absolutely amazing 🥺  
> This is kinda crack in the sense that its so fucking improbable, but I was rambling to Mikayla the other week while sleep deprived and before I knew it I'd written 2,000 words.
> 
> What was the first Explicit fic you ever read for Buddie?

It's not Buck’s fault. 

He’s gonna stand by that. He asked Eddie to stop moving four times before he was told with no small amount of irritation that Eddie was _just trying to do his job._

They’ve been stuck together for almost ten minutes now, chest to chest with not a lick of room between them from chest to ankle. The smoked out building they were doing a search through had crumbled around them, blocking them into a pocket of space. To add salt to the wound their lines were tangled together and caught where neither of them could reach to fix it, not until Bobby and the others could shift enough rubble out of the way to bring them back up. 

The only small mercy was that they were both uninjured, past a few light scrapes and a blooming bruise on Buck’s shoulder where a chunk of brick had come down with particular ferocity. He was a little miffed that Eddie had escaped anything as much as a bruise. Like the guy had some fucking guardian Angel who’s wings didn’t extend to whoever was at Eddie’s side. 

He shifted again and cringed as the movement meant his dick now had a snug resting place in the sharp cut of Eddie’s hip. They were both wearing their turnouts but had opened them as much as possible when their shared body heat and the residual heat of the flames further away in the house had made them start to sweat. 

Eddie opened his mouth again, clearly about to snap another comment in regards to Buck’s patience when he froze, realisation dawning in his eyes like a bright summer sunrise. Even though a layer of clothing it didn’t take a genius to know that it wasn’t a harness buckle digging into his flesh. 

“I _told_ you to stop moving” he pouted petulantly, eyes narrowing as he dared Eddie to make a comment on it. It wasn’t his fault. He’d tried to be diplomatic - to tell Eddie to stop fucking moving. He’d done his bit, sans yelling out ‘don’t move again or my dick’s gonna poke yours’. This was _all_ on Eddie Diaz. 

“You didn’t say _why”_ Eddie replied patiently, voice carefully level save for the slightest note of strain on the last word. Now it was Buck’s turn to huff, pinning him with a narrowed gaze. Eddie would’ve more likely punched him than acquiesced to his request. And judging by the look on Eddie’s face, getting punched wasn’t entirely off the cards. Like a glutton for punishment Eddie shifted again and they twisted lightly on the ends of the ropes, pressing tighter together as Buck stretched out a hand to grip a piece of rubble and steady them. 

“Not helping” he pointed out between gritted teeth, levelling his best friend with a helpless glower. There was little chance of it going down while they were stuck together and unable to gain any room, but the least they could do was attempt to make sure it didn’t get any worse. 

“Oh, I’m sorry” Eddie griped at him, eyes narrowing like a scorned wife. “Is this _embarrassing_ for you, Buck? A little bit _uncomfortable?”_

He scoffed and leaned back as much as he could, landing a light thump to Eddie’s shoulder. Between Eddie’s muscles and his padded turnout he might as well have punched the rubble besides him. He pulled a face and turned his gaze back up to the collapsed walls and ceiling above them, frowning. After a moment he reached for his radio, but Eddie slapped his hand away. 

“It's still going to be at least fifteen minutes” Eddie grumbled, shifting away from where rubble dug into his spine. It squeezed them together again and Buck couldn’t hold back a rough whimper, one hand moving to press against Eddie’s chest in an attempt to stop him from moving. He felt one stiff breeze away from cumming his pants like a teen. Buck dropped his gaze for a moment, fixing it on a gritty pile of dirt and doing his best to imagine all sorts of gross stuff to get his libido under control. It was ill-fated, with Eddie more or less grinding against him as they both tried to get comfortable in such an awkward position. 

When he looked up again Eddie was staring at him, gaze dragging almost reluctantly up from his mouth. He suddenly felt too warm and too hyper-aware of every inch they were pressed together. Eddie’s eyes were dark like woodsmoke and cured honey and this close he could almost count each individual lash that framed the twin pools of heated colour.

Eddie’s hand dropped from where he’d been gripping his line like it was the only thing keeping him alive and fell to Buck’s hip, searing hot despite the thick layers of fabric between them. And it could’ve been played off as Eddie simply holding him still to stop any further friction - if not for the way that his fingers dug in and he pulled, dragging and canting the younger firefighter’s hips against him. 

“This doesn’t leave this space” Eddie warned him in a low voice, holding his gaze much like he had when he’d forced Buck to accept that Eddie didn’t blame him for the tsunami. Buck opened his mouth to question the steady words when Eddie shifted himself, tentatively inching his feet wider apart to keep himself braced, letting his arm slide wholly around Buck’s frame until his hand was splayed wide in the small of his back, pressing forwards so he unwittingly ground into the firm meat of Eddie’s upper thigh and lower hip. 

It made his lashes flutter as a gentle wave of pleasure washed over him, liquid heat that spread out luxuriously and warmed him from the inside out. If he wasn’t fully hard before he was now, thickened and oozing pre-cum into his pants, still blindsided by this turn of events. 

He hadn’t even known Eddie was into men. There’d been plenty of opportunity for that fact to present itself, but all this time…

And much less interested in _him._

Unless this was some horrible ‘I’m doing this because I feel obligated’ thing. Which was terrible if it was true, and he told Eddie so in a breathy voice, one hand gripping the line where it clipped onto his harness and the other pawing at Eddie’s shoulder, caught between grinding forwards and putting space between them. 

Eddie let out a sound akin to a growl in response, giving Buck that patented _you’re a moron_ look that years of experience and superiority complex had perfected. “This is a win for us both, Buck” Eddie placated, voice gentle as he shifted and pressed them even closer, coaxing Buck to stop leaning away and instead lean against his chest. 

“Not just because it's easier to get outta this when you’re not focused on getting off” he added, which meant it was Buck’s turn to roll his eyes and whuff an unamused breath. Eddie’s hand left the rope and slipped down between them, moving to unfasten the bottom of Buck's turnout. 

“Why?” He breathed, hoping that one word conveyed the thousand questions attached to it. Eddie squeezed him again, intent gaze cataloguing the reaction it elicited. 

“That’s why” Eddie informed him quietly, other hand sliding into the gap, starting to work at his waistband. This was already going further than Buck had ever realistically imagined himself ever getting to go with Eddie, and by the time his braincells had scrambled into order and caught up with reality Eddie’s knuckles were dragging over the tip of his cock.

He hissed softly and chased the touch, startled sound fading into a pleased whine. He was no longer Buck 1.0 but that hadn’t snuffed out his genuine love for physical contact and sex, and the situation was certainly helped by the fact that it was Eddie touching him. 

“Gotta keep it quiet” Eddie reminded him gently, hand sliding lower, fingers wrapping around him loosely. Buck leaned forwards and pressed his face into Eddie’s shoulder to muffle his sharp inhale and subsequent whine, hips jerking forwards as much as he would gamble. 

Eddie’s gloves were a little rough, scraping lightly over his skin as he squeezed the straining length in his grasp, not so much stroking as much as massaging. It was a little too dry and a little too scratchy but it was also strangely and erotically good, and he whined with the loss when Eddie drew his hand away, watching with dark eyes as the older fireman removed his glove and stuffed it into his pocket, reaching for him again. 

“Oh, _fuck”_ he breathed when Eddie took him in hand, doing his best not to unbalance them as he scrabbled at Eddie, trying to drag him closer. He was shushed with a low and soothing sound as Eddie’s hand drifted slowly from the middle of his cock to the smooth, pink tip, where he rubbed his thumb in firm, slow circles. 

“All of you is long and trim,” Eddie observed, voice pitched low as Buck’s knees trembled and threatened to give out on him, the pleasure coiling as a low thrum between his hips, spreading down his thighs. He flushed at the remark, somehow finding Eddie’s voice even more intimate than Eddie’s hand on his cock. 

“D-Does that mean yours is strong and thick?” He asked lightly and Eddie arched a brow, digging his thumb into the slit and massaging where a blob of pre-cum rolled out at the act. He whimpered and ground forwards, head dropping to Eddie’s shoulder again. He could both hear and feel the low purr that Eddie made as he shifted, trying to offer Eddie’s own aching arousal something to press against. 

“I knew you’d be loud like this, too” Eddie rumbled, his own head ducking down to nose lightly at any part of Buck’s neck he could reach, mindful of where their helmets knocked together and limited their range of movement. 

“You’ve thought about it?” Buck asked, head lifting, wincing when he knocked their sidelights together. 

“Cum before we get found - _quietly_ \- and maybe I’ll tell you more” Eddie bargained, tightening his grip of Buck’s cock and dragging his hand down, fisting him firmly in short, tight thrusts that had Buck’s lips parting on a punched-out sound. He could only imagine what this would be like in an actual bedroom, with lube and privacy and all the time they wanted. 

He gripped at Eddie’s arm but didn’t try to direct him, drowning himself willing in those dark, smouldering eyes. The pleasure had warmed and spread itself through his bones and he soaked in it, heart upticking as he tugged pleadingly on Eddie’s sleeve. “M--Make me, then” he challenged back, when a wave of pleasure had subsided enough that he could form words. 

Eddie whuffed out a soft breath like he was amused, and the arm around Buck’s waist tightened, drawing them closer still. Eddie shifted them both a little, easing weight off the leg that had been mostly supporting them. When he was readjusted he drew his hands out of Buck’s pants, chuckling at the affronted and mildly panicked expression he was faced with. 

“Relax” Eddie murmured, thumb stroking over the corner of his mouth before pressing in, like bitting a horse. Buck opened his mouth willingly and Eddie let out a low hum of approval, hips pressing forwards as he stroked over Buck’s tongue with his thumb then pushed two fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and wet.

His pupils blew out and Eddie chuckled darkly, pushing his fingers to the back of Buck’s throat. “Don’t get too excited, _querido._ We don’t have time for _that”_ Eddie breathed, letting his fingers slide slowly out of his mouth, shushing him when he moaned helplessly. His hand drifted down and back to its goal, and the slide was better now there was something to ease the way. 

_“No te preocupes. Más tarde, lo prometo”_ Eddie murmured, squeezing him at the base and leaning closer, smirking and supporting him when Buck sagged against his chest, devouring his reactions like a shark. Eddie’s head was tipped back a little, and Buck had no idea what he’d just said but the look Eddie was fixing him with was nothing short of filth. 

He felt warm all over, shaky and reeling from the pleasure that rendered him voiceless. He felt submerged in his own arousal, sensitive and balancing on a delicate edge, one Eddie fully intended on pushing him over. His fingertips were a light scrape over straining, velvet skin and Buck slumped against Eddie almost completely, sinking his teeth into the rough material of his turnout.  
“Eddie, oh-- oh, fuck. Eddie, please”. Buck had never been shameful about begging, and he felt no shame now as he rut into Eddie’s grip like a humping puppy, letting his head loll and his teeth find Eddie’s shoulder again, using it as a second means of grip. 

“Beg for it again, _chico lindo_ ” Eddie rumbled, using his hand on the small of Buck’s spine to help him fuck forwards, chasing his pleasure. 

“P-- _Please_ , Eddie. _Please_. Make me cum. I wan’...Want... _Oh”._

Eddie jacked him like it was a competitive sport, the slide just dry enough to make it the kind of rough that he enjoyed. A fire stoked high, burning him from the inside out and threatening to consume them both. Eddie’s own hips were rutting forwards idly, grinding off against Buck’s thigh, and Eddie rolled his own bottom lip between his teeth, moving his hand from his back to tip his head by the helmet, to look down between them where he ran his thumb over Buck’s tip, just barely visible amidst all the fabric. 

It was that sight that did him in, curling forwards against Eddie’s chest with a gurgled sound, hips jerking forwards once, then again, before he fell apart in Eddie’s grasp, whimpering and pressing closer, practically on his toes and biting at Eddie’s jaw as he pulsed between them. 

He caught his breath and leaned back, but before he could say anything both of their radios crackle to life between them. 

“Diaz, Buckley. We’ve got an in. Keep still and keep an eye up above”. Buck looked up in alarm then dropped his gaze to Eddie, hissing in sensitivity when Eddie began to hastily tuck him back into his turnout, scrambling to get him sorted to rights before their team walked in on them quite literally dicks (or, the one, at least) out.

Dust rained down on them from above and Eddie slapped both of their visors down, pulling Buck right up against his body in the little space they had. In the shuffle he could feel the faint outline of Eddie against him, still hot and hard, and when he looked up Eddie’s gaze fixed him to the spot. 

_“Later”_ Eddie murmured, eyes glittering in the darkness, lips tipping up into a smirk that sent heat rushing down his spine.


End file.
